Digimon Reloaded
by RyuuG
Summary: The 22nd Century.Where the new high-tech latest models are all the rave,But to other kids,Digital Monsters or 'Digimon' as they call them seem to be more important these days.But when something malfunctions during a break in process everything goes wrong!What happens next?Thats for you,the reader to find out .
1. Ch1-Start Welcome to the Digital World!

It all started,on a peaceful friday afternoon...Where everyone was hanging out,enjoying their Afternoon,goofing off,loitering,fighting,and all that suddenly,a young boy and a few of his friends will experience a wild ride they will never forget...

Title:Start!Welcome to the Digital World!

(...4:35PM Outside...)

Jyun:Crap! This place is loaded!

(This is our protagonist,Jyun Kaisuno,Age 15,Gender Male)

Takuso:Told you to be digimon battle arena is always packed.

Takuso:Players always bring their digimon minis here to hook it up to the system and battle other players

(this is our other protagonist,Takuso Yuuzishi,Age 14,Gender Male)

Jyun:So Wicked!

(Jyun starts freaking out and accidentally hits a girl)

Jyun:Oh,my you ok?

?:Ouuch...HEY BASTARD WATCH IT!

Jyun:Im terribly sorry!Wait,that voice...isn't that..

Jyun:Akane?

Akane:Huh? Oh its Jyun!

(Akane Kaozaki,our female protagonist,age 15,gender female)

Jyun:So what are you doing here?I thought you hated Digimon.

Akane:No?I never said that.

Jyun:Then...whats that locked to your skirt?

(Jyun points out Akane's digimon mini)

Akane:T-This isnt mines! Its my younger brothers!

Jyun:I guess your brother must be gay for having a PINK digimon mini

Takuso:I thought pink was your favorite color Akane...

Akane:Well fine! I have a digimon mini,AND?

Jyun:Theres nothing wrong with it,we all got one.

Takuso:What digimon do you have Akane?

Akane:Hm? oh,here take a look!

-Jyun and Takuso take a look at Akane's digimon mini,to see a little cute cat like digimon-

Jyun/Takuso:N-Nyaromon?!

Akane:Yup!

(Nyaromon Baby lvl II,type vaccine,Specialty-Bubbles)

Takuso:Akane...you cant fight with that.

Akane:I dont fight with Nyaromon! I just like to keep her around!

Jyun:Like...a pet?

Akane:Pretty much!

Jyun:-snickers-

Akane:Huh?

Jyun:HAHAHAHAHAHA!HOW WEAK!YOUR SUCH A NOOB AKANE!

Akane:grr...

Takuso:uh oh...

Akane:ILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!

-SMMMMAAAACCCCKKKKK!-

Jyun:Uagh!...ouuch..sheesh woman,Chillax!

Akane:Hmph,Nyaromon might not be able to fight...BUT I CAN.

(a few hours later,the line started to move)

Jyun:Hey the line finally moved!

Takuso:Finally...phew..i got tired of waiting.

Akane:Jyun,you plan on battling?

Jyun:You know it! I plan on winning today!

?:You seriously plan on winning...hmph.

Takuso: ? Isnt that...Bansyo Kuruzaki?

(Bansyo Kuruzaki,a prantagonist,age 15,gender male)

Bansyo:Hmph.I wanna watch you lose.

Jyun:Whatever...

Announcement:NEXT IN LINE PLEASE STEP FORWARD TO THE VIRTU-SET ROOM.

Jyun:I guess thats me..

Takuso:Good luck Jyun!

Akane:Dont lose!

(Later,the line moved up.)

Jyun:So,Whos my opponent?

Takuso:Well...if you look behind you you'll know who it is.

Jyun:Heh,im guessing its you?

Takuso:You know it.

Jyun:This'll be easy.

Takuso:Yeah yeah whatever,Lets just give it our best shot,ok?

Jyun:Yeah,you know it!

ANNOUNCER:JYUN KAISUNO AND TAKUSO YUUZISHI PLEASE RELOAD YOUR DIGIMON.

Takuso:Lets do this Jyun,Reload! Agumon!

(Agumon,Vaccine type,Child Level,Specialty-Claw Attack and Baby Flame)

Jyun:Agumon huh?Hmph,so classic...Lets go! DORUMON!

(Dorumon,Vaccine type,Child Level,Specialty-Metal Cannon and Dash Metal)

ANNOUNCER:LET THE DIGI BATTLE...BEGIN.

Jyun:Dorumon! Swerve Right!

(Dorumon Dashes to the right with quick agility)

Takuso:So fast!Agumon,Attack!

Agumon:Claw Attack!

(Agumon charges at Dorumon,preparing to attack but missed completely)

Takuso:Agumon,what are you doing?You completely missed that!Hit em with a Baby Flame!

Agumon:-sigh-Baby Flame!

(Agumon breathes in and fires a fireball at Dorumon,finally landing a hit)

Jyun:Dorumon!You ok?

Dorumon:ngh..Im fine,just a scratch is all.

Takuso:You gotta be kidding me...

Jyun:Allright pull off a summersault,and forward attack with Dash Metal!

(Dorumon Jumps in the air with quick agility and charges at Agumon)

Dorumon:DASH METAL!

Takuso:Agumon Look out!

Agumon:Guah!

.:BONK:.

Agumon:Ngah...

Takuso:AGUMON!

ANNOUNCER:AGUMON SUBMITS WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS JYUN KAISUNO.

Jyun:YATAA! WE DID IT DORUMON!

Takuso:I..I lost.

(... Outside in the city...)

Takuso:Jyun,your Dorumon is fast! How did you do it?

Jyun:Hard Effort and Training!

Akane:Pff...whatever.

Jyun:Whatever?!You obviously didn't see those badass moves Dorumon pulled on Takuso's Agumon!

Takuso:-sarcastically-Thanks for rubbing it in man,that really cheered me up..

Akane:Hey,where did Bansyo go?

Takuso:He is kinda strange,he might be a ninja and disappeared.

Bansyo:Hmph,i saw everything noobs.

(Jyun,Takuso,And Akane look up to see Bansyo sitting on a brick wall)

Jyun:Who are you calling a noob?I kicked major ass today!

Takuso:And your still rubbing it in...

Akane:So where'd you run off to?

Bansyo:I got hungry and bought a Burger,you can keep the wrapper.

Akane:Yuck! I dont want your trash!Rude!

Bansyo:See you!

(After freaking out over rudeness,which kinda isn't necessary,The trio look up to see Bansyo is nowhere to be found.)

Akane:Why is he so rude?

Takuso:Just get over it Akane,its just how he is.

(...Later...)

Jyun:Well,I guess i'll see you guys later.I got a teriyaki suprise waiting for me at home!

Takuso:See ya later Jyun!

Akane:Bye Bye!

(...In Jyun's room...)

Jyun:Oh..that Digmon Battle Arena is getting my hyped up...

Jyun:I gotta sneak back in...

Jyun:Y'know...i might aswell sneak out the window,It is a Friday night after all.

-And on that note,Jyun sneaks out the window surprisingly not hurt at all since its a 2 story house and starts to make his way to the arena-

...10:00PM Inside the Arena...

Jyun:Wow...its so cool in here..That doesnt matter at the moment,time to get busy.

Jyun:I heard theres a town and everything in here,like going inside a new world!

Jyun:Now to Reload in Dorumon...hehehe!

(Suddenly, A electric surge comes from the VIRTU-SET and starts glowing and sucks in Jyun leaving the chair he was sitting in a headset he doesnt know it.)

Jyun:WAAAAAHH!

(Several Seconds later,Jyun comes to,and looks around.)

Jyun:Ngh...Wow this is neat,They got a shop too!

?:Boss! Boss!

Jyun:Ack! (Is someone else here too?...im screwed...)

(Jyun turns around to see a familiar face)

Jyun:D-D...Dorumon?!

Dorumon:Hello Boss!

Jyun:...WWAAAAAA!

Dorumon:Uh...Boss? Are you ok?

Jyun:(This must be a dream...IT MUST BE!)

Dorumon:Boss...earth to boss?...HEY BOSS!

Jyun:WAH! Huh?

Dorumon:Are you alright?

Jyun:Huh?Oh, just freaked out is all.

Jyun:All i remember is putting on the VIRTU-SET and then getting sucked into here.

Dorumon:Well,im glad your ok Boss.

Jyun:So where is everyone?

Dorumon:Huh?

Jyun:You know,like the there any NPC's?

Dorumon:What are you talking about boss?This isnt the game anymore.

Jyun:Huh?

Dorumon:Yeah,This is the Digital World!

Jyun:...

Dorumon:Uh,boss,You ok?

Jyun:...HOLY CRAP! THIS IS INSANE! IM TALKING TO MY DIGIMON!

Jyun:I COULD JUST HUG YA! C'MERE!

-Jyun hugs the lavender beast,not knowing he's hugging a bit too hard-

Dorumon:Ack! J...Jy...un...your killin...m..me...

Jyun:Sorry buddy,i just cant belive...im actually with you.

Jyun:Well,lets have a look around.

(...After a few mintues of looking around...)

Dorumon:Neat huh?

Jyun:Yup! I dont ever wanna leave!

-Suddenly after those words,Jyun remembered about all of his friends and family in the real world almost forgetting about them and what theyre thinking now.-

Jyun:...But,my friends,and might be worried.

Jyun:They might miss me...but since im here,might aswell have fun while it lasts!

Dorumon:Yeah!

(meanwhile,around a corner..)

?1:Hm..it seems we have new blood..

?2:He looks dumbfounded..I think he looks cute.

?1:Whatever,lets keep watch on him..

And at that,Jyun and Dorumon set off on their adventure in the digital world not knowing of the danger they're going to face will happen to the two heroes,will they survive?And who is this mysterious Duo? Find out in the next chapter of DIGIMON RELOADED!

-Next Time!-

?1:Reload!DarkTyrannomon!

Jyun:I..Is that,Tyrannomon?!

Dorumon:No!Thats DarkTyrannomon!

Yumi:Onii Chan...Where are you?

Takuso:Aren't you Jyun's little sis?What are you doing out here by yourself?

Store Clerk:Im gonna get fired for good..This isnt good at kid the security camera caught got sucked into the machine...

Takuso:Do you think...he mightve gotten..

Akane:Sucked into virtual reality?

Next Time,Digimon Reloaded,Evolution!Raptordramon!

You dont wanna miss this!

Dorumon:Jyun...is this..Evolution?

Well,this was my first try at a might be a one shot it depends,if you guys like it,then reply what you think about it^^


	2. Ch2-Evolution RaptorDramon

Digimon Reloaded Chapter 2

Last time,our young protagonist Jyun Kaisuno and his Digimon partner Dorumon,duked it out with Takuso Yuuzushi and being Victorious in that round,now cocky and ready to fight more,but what he doesnt know is that he is inside of what is called the digital world!What happens next?Well,thats for you readers to find out...

Title:Evolution!RaptorDramon!

Dorumon:Well boss?Where should we start off?

Jyun:Hmm...How bout the snack bar?Im kinda getting hungry.

Dorumon:Now that you mention it,i am kinda hungry too..

Jyun:Then lets go~!

-meanwhile,around a bery suspicious corner stand two suspicous kids-

?1:There he goes,should we follow him?

?2:Duh,thats why were standing here like suspicious villans.

-At the snack bar.-

Jyun:Eh?Uh-oh,I just remembered I didn't bring any cash!

Dorumon:No need,The snacks are free!

Jyun:Foreal?!Man,I wish it was like this in the Real world!

-After saying that,Jyun just remembered about his mom in the real world,and that she might be worried sick about her lost son and how he'll be missing school.-

Jyun:Mom...

Dorumon:Hm?Something wrong?

Jyun:My Mom...she might be worried sick now..

Dorumon:Jyun,if you wanna leave you should,I dont have a problem with that.

Jyun:Really?Allright,if your ok with it...

?2:Tsk,tsk tsk..I wouldn't get hyped up about leaving boy.

?1:You wont be goin anywhere.

Jyun:Huh?

-Suddenly,the Mysterious Duo slides out and reveals themselves.-

Kazuya:The names Kazuya but don't worry,you wont remeber anything soon.

Jyun:Wha?!

Mai:Hai there,everyone calles me Mai,what Kazuya is trying to say is,your gonna die.

Dorumon:Huh?

Kazuya:Get your ears going to Obliterate you!

Kazuya:Reload,DarkTyrannomon...

DarkTyrannomon:RRRRRAAAAAH!

Jyun:Waah! I-Isn't that,Tyrannomon?!

Dorumon:No boss,it USED to be Tyrannomon,but a virus mustve got him and turned him over to the dark side!

(DarkTyrannomon,Adult Level,Virus Attack:FireBlast and Iron Tail)

Kazuya:(Fire Blast and Iron Tail?Is he a rejected pokemon?Ugh,No matter...)

-Kazuya snaps his finger,being the command for the Dark Dinosaur to attack-

Jyun:Dorumon,Heads up!

Dorumon:Dash Metal!

-Dorumon charges head on at Darktyrannomon,but doesnt leave a mark on him-

Jyun:Wha?! (Damnit,thats is an Adult Level,Plus DarkTyrannomon is what do I do...)

Jyun:(Ah,I got it!But I only got one shot at this..)

Jyun:Dorumon!Run the other way,I have a idea!

-Dorumon heads in the other direction that Kazuya is in,causing DarkTyrannomon to follow him-

Jyun:Dorumon look out!Hyaaa!

-Jyun hops ontop of DarkTyrannomon hanging onto him for dear life-

Dorumon:B-Boss? What are you doing?

Kazuya:Heh,the kids got guts..

DarkTyrannomon:RRRRRRAAAAAAH!

-DarkTyrannomon charges around,shaking Jyun off his head-

Jyun:Gyaa!

Dorumon:JYUN!

-Jyun hits a rock as he fell off,scratching his side in pain-

Dorumon:Boss!You ok?

Jyun:Ngh,does this cut look ok?Man,Dorumon..i have something to tell you..

Jyun:If i die here,i just wanna let ya know that ive had fun with you,even if it was just about an hour or so...

Dorumon:Boss...

Jyun:Since you were an egg on day 1 in the digimon mini...

Jyun:And here now,fighting against this Godzilla wanna be...

Dorumon:Jyun,YOUR WRONG!

Jyun:?

Dorumon:if we die then,we die together!

Jyun:Dorumon...yeah,your right,I CANT GIVE UP ALREADY!

-all of a sudden,a lavender aura surrounds Jyun's hand and Dorumon-

Kazuya:What the?!

Jyun:Wha..what's happening?

Dorumon:Jyun..is this evolution?

Jyun:I guess so.I saw this on Xros Wars once,maybe if i try moving my hand like he did with that guys digivice..

Jyun:But i dont have one,all i have is this dang Digimon Mi-

-Jyun paused that sentence seeing that his Digimon mini had turned into a Digivice-

Jyun:Speak of the devil, do this!

Jyun:DigiXros!

...

Jyun:Wait no..that wasnt it...how about CARD SLASH!

...

Jyun:That doesnt even make sense,i dont have any cards on me.

-Dorumon Sweatdropped,shaking his head.-

Dorumon:Uh boss,were kinda in a dangerous situation..

Jyun:Wait,i got it!Dorumon,SHINKA!

Dorumon:Dorumon Shinka!...

RaptorDramon!

(RaptorDramon,Adult Level,Special Attack:Crash Charge and Ambush Crunch)

Mai:So Scary!And yet ugly at the same time..

Kazuya:Dammit...He Evolved...Oh well,makes it even fun for DarkTyrannomon..

DarkTyrannomon:Fire Blast!

-A huge wave of fire comes at RaptorDramon,engulfing him into flames-

Kazuya:Hmph,such was too fast..

Jyun:Oh really?

-Jyun points up to the sky for Kazuya to notice the speeding Raptor charging down at DarkTyrannomon-

Kazuya:What the hell?

RaptorDramon:Crash...CHARRGE!

-RaptorDramon charges head on,landing a huge crash on the Dark Dinosaurs head,causing him to fall backwards,where Kazuya and Mai just so happened to be-

Kazuya:N-No!Don't fall back here!

Mai:Eyaaa!

-BWWOOOOSH-

Mai:Uaaagh...

Kazuya:-Cough- -Cough-, off of me you stupid Dino!

Mai:You messed up my new hair do,UGH!

Kazuya:-ppt- You win this round kid,but we will be watchin from whatever corner we end up behind!

Mai:Bye squirt!

-Mai winks at Jyun,as she runs off into the distance with Kazuya,and RaptorDramon changes back to Dorumon-

Dorumon:Boss,did we win?

Jyun:Yep!I was pretty badass out there huh?

Dorumon:Yeah,but,your leg got scratched that cut isnt looking so well.

Jyun:Oh this?Pfft,no need to worry my Furry Lavender Friend.I can handle this.

Jyun:And on that note,we should get before something else happens..

Dorumon:Ok boss!

...

Dorumon:Hey boss,one more thing.

Jyun:Hm?

Dorumon:That girl...she winked at you do something?

Jyun:Eh?

Dorumon:Usually,when a girl winks at you,that means she likes you meet her somewhere?

Jyun:I just met her!How could i possibly meet her anywhere else but here?

Dorumon:Hmmm...well,whatever lets go.

-Jyun's face turns a light shade of red.-

Dorumon:Boss,your face is that happens,that usually means you li-

Jyun:OH SHUT UP!LETS GO!

-And so,Jyun and Dorumon head out to the Forest just up ahead the road and start heading out-

-..meanwhile,in the real world...-

?:Onii chan...Where are you?

Takuso:Eh? That voice sounds familiar.

Akane:Isn't that Yumi?

Takuso:Yumi,you mean Jyun's little sis?What's she doin out here alone?

(Yumi Kaisuno,age 10,Gender:Female.)

Yumi:I came for my idiot brother,he wasnt home this morning.

Akane:Wha?!

-inside the arena store,a store clerk was panicing her pants off,not litteraly.-

Store Clerk:Oh man,my boss is gonna kill me and im gonna lose my job.

Akane:Oi!Kasukime!You work here?

(This Store Clerk is Kasukime Tsubruya,age 21,Female)

Kasukime:Oh,hey Akane and friends..

Akane:You seem freaked out,whats wrong?

Kasukime:Yeah,someone used the out of order VIRTU SET.

Akane:How do you know that?And why didnt you stop the person who used it?

Kasukime:Well..its a long story.I told an employee to take my shift and well...

Takuso/Akane:Well?

Kasukime:Here,this tape will explain everything.

-Kasukime shows the two the footage of last night-

Takuso:He fell...asleep on his shift?

Kasukime:Yeah,hes kinda a stud,always sleepin on the job.

Kasukime:But were the only two who work here,so we wont get fired.

Akane:What makes you say that?

Kasukime:Well,who would wanna take their time to watch abunch of snot nosed kids play some digimon game?I mean really,who would be that bored to...

-Akane and Takuso glared at Kasukime,giving her a signal to realize that she was talking about herself.-

Kasukime:...Whatever,you kids are just crazy.

Akane:Hey..wait a sec,run that tape by one more time please.

Kasukime:Sure.

-Kasukime rewinds the tape to show again to Akane-

Akane:...AAAH!

Takuso:Whats up?

-Akane pauses the tape to show Takuso whats she screamed about-

Takuso:...AAAH!

Kasukime:Is there an echo in here?

Akane:I-I-Is..t-that...

Takuso/Akane:Jyun?!

Yumi:Wait...so your saying my brother is in a game?

Akane:Yep...

Yumi:Cool.

Kasukime:It isnt cool if you cant get out of the game honey..,your bro is gonna be in there for a while,a long while at that.

Yumi:.. whatever.

Akane:So your saying..Jyun's...inside?

Takuso:Duh,and thats why we gotta go in after him!

Kasukime:Well,I dunno..my boss will probably kill me though.

Kasukime:Wait,you know what?Go on ahead you kids!

Akane:Huh?

Kasukime:I only get paied $5.00 an hour anyway!

Takuso:$5.00 an hour?

Yumi:My mommy gives me $10.00 for lunch money,shame on you.

Kasukime:Watch your mouth...

Yumi:Well,its true.

Kasukime:Whatever!You go on in and save your friend kids.

Akane:Kasukime,your the best!

Kasukime:Well duh.

Akane:Ok Takuso,lets go!

Takuso:Yumi,go back and tell your mom about this ok?

Yumi:D'ok,but if she gets mad,she'll flip out about this news.

-Little Yumi starts walking home,not caring about what just happened-

Kasukime:See you two in a few days I think!Or whenever you guys get back!

-Akane straps on the VIRTU SET and goes in,Takuso going in after-

Akane/Takuso:Gyaaaa!

-And so,Akane in Takuso eventually make it to the Digital World to head after Jyun,What will happen to our heroes?,Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Reloaded!

Next Time!

Sayuri:Wheres Jyun,and whats this Digital world about!

:Where is my son?I must know now!

Kasukime:Please please calm down,theyre all together so they should be safe..

Kasukime:(Damnit Akane,you gotta hurry back kid..)

Akane:I cant believe im holding my Nyaromon,its so adorable!

Takuso:Now isnt the time to hold your digi,we gotta find Jyun fast!

Agumon:Your one to talk,let go of my hand!

Jyun:What the hell is that?!

Dorumon:Kuwagamon!

Jyun:Why do -pant- these things -pant- happen -pant- to me huh?

Next Time,Digimon Reloaded,Danger in the Forest!Kuwagamon!

You dont wanna miss this!

Jyun:I really wish this was a dream.

Dorumon:But Boss,im real!

Jyun:My point exactly...


	3. Ch3-Danger in the Forest Kuwagamon!

Before we get started,heres a little explanation about the 2nd chapter..There was a few scenes that kinda didnt make sense due to something going on in my 'll change up the dialouge and remove some words I example,there was a line that said ''Kazuya:Get your ears going to Obliterate you!'' that was actually suppose to be read as ''Kazuya:Get your ears going dog,were going to Obliterate you!''.So if you see anything thats out of place or missing,just ignore try to fix it up ,that about explains it,Lets begin shall we?...

Digimon Reloaded Chapter 3

Last Time,our young protagonist Jyun Kaisuno and his Digimon partner,Dorumon got in a little rumble with two villians that go by the name of Kazuya and Mai and their Digimon that they summoned called taking it head on(litterally)but failed as he lost his grip on the Dark then,after the convincing of Dorumon,Jyun got the will to get back up and fight again,even if they at that moment Jyun unlocked the power of evolution and was able to make Dorumon evolve into RaptorDramon,and defeat the opposing DarkTyrannomon,running off Kazuya and Mai in a panic,now Akane and Takuso venture to the Digital World,searching for their lost friend...

Title:Danger in the Forest!Kuwagamon!

Akane:Gyaaa!

...

Akane:Ouch...that hurt,get off of me Takuso!

Takuso:Ngh..hey,I think we made it to the Digital world.

-After Akane brushing off her skirt,and Takuso rubbing his green hair noticing the Digital city,suddenly notice a yellow like tail with a slight purple pattern wagging in the dirt.-

Akane:Hey,whats this?Kinda looks like a tail.

Takuso:Could be a it up already!

-With a little bit of force,Akane pulls up the wagging tail and notices that it was a cat like creature without any legs or hands,grinning at Akane-

Akane:Hey,isn't this my Nyaromon?

Nyaromon:Akane-chan!

(Nyaromon,No type,In-Training Level,Special Attack-Tail Whip,Galactica Magnum Tail,and Atomic Bomber Tail)

Akane:SO ADORRABLEE!

Takuso:Where the hell is my Digimon?He must be around here somewhere.

?:Oi...Takuso...TAKUSO!

Takuso:Hey,did you hear something?

Akane:Uh...look down and you'll see.

-Takuso looks down,noticing he was standing on his own Digimon as he was firing up his attack,shooting Takuso in the butt-

Agumon:Baby Flame!

Takuso:Gya!OWOWWOOWOWOWOOW!

Takuso:SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER!

Agumon:Stop,drop,and roll you idiot!

Takuso:Oh yeah,thats right!

-a few seconds later after that emberassment-

Agumon:Hmph,and you call yourself a tamer..

Akane:I still cant believe im holding my Digimon!

Takuso:Hey,now isnt the time for all gotta look for Jyun!

Agumon:Your one to talk,let go of my hand!Im not a baby!

Takuso:Sheesh,chill man!

Akane:Now isnt the time to fight guys,lets go look for Jyun.

Takuso:Yeah!

Nyaromon:Nya!

Akane:OOOOH YOUR TOOO CUTE!

Takuso:-sigh-Hey,can we go already?

-Somewhere in the forest...-

Dorumon:I still think that Mai girl likes you.

Jyun:That doesnt mean I like her!Just let it go!

Dorumon:Heh,whatever look,Were at the forest!

Jyun:And your excited about that because?

Dorumon:...I honestly dont know!

-Dorumon starts heading out into the forest,leaving Jyun behind.-

Jyun:Man..are all the Digimon like this?Hey,Wait up Dorumon!

-inside the forest-

Jyun:Welp,this forest is too cramped with leaves!

Dorumon:Stop complaining boss,you should be glad we made progress!

Jyun:I actually like the city better than this place,more people there and more this place has is white apple, and some weird purple bannanas!

Dorumon:Boss,you talk way too much...

Jyun:Well you adventure too much!

Jyun:I really wish this was a dream..

Dorumon:But boss,im real!

Jyun:My point exactly.

-rustle,rustle rustle-

Jyun:Hey,did you hear that?Sounded like trees rustling.

-suddenly,a yellow bag worm,a shrub like plant with 4 legs,and a walking flower plant with a flower on its head pop out of a tree-

Jyun:Just great,more of dont look evil though.

(Kunemon,Virus type,Child Attack-Electro Thread and Poison Winder.)

Jyun:Kunemon eh?Looks cool to me.

(Tanemon,No type,In-Training Attack-Bubble Blow and Tackle.)

Jyun:(Tackle?Sound like that one move on that pokemon game I played back when i was young.)

(Palmon,Data type,Child Attack-Poison Ivy,Root Breaker,and Kougeki)

Palmon:Hello human!

Kunemon:Stand back,he might eat us!

Jyun:Calm down,Im not gonna_

Kunemon:Eletro Thread!

-Kunemon shoots out a Electric thread at Jyun,shocking him to the point where his skeleton shows for a sec-

Jyun:F-for a child level to be that strong...thats kinda..Shocking.

-Jyun falls out in shock,unable to move-

Dorumon:That was a horrible pun boss.

Jyun:Ngh...what the hell.I said i wasnt gonna eat you guys.

Palmon:Kunemon is terribly sorry about tends to be very nervous around strangers.

Jyun:Apologie Accepted Palmon.-thud-

Dorumon:And he's down again..

-elsewhere in the digital world-

Akane:Where the hell is Jyun..my legs are hurting,Sand is getting in my Black boots,And im dirty along with my pink skirt!

Takuso:Is all you think about is your clothes?You should be thinking about survival!

Akane:Oh shut up ,theres a forest right up ahead from here,lets get moving guys!

Takuso:Hey,can we atleast take a break in this city?We havent eaten anything since we found out Jyun went missing..

Akane:There is no time to eat!We gotta move!

-Suddenly,Akane's stomach growled,causing Takuso to glare at her-

Takuso:So...theres no time to eat eh?

Akane:Hmph,fine.

-after a minute of eating,the two ventured off into the forest searching for Jyun-

-Back at the forest-

Jyun:Kunemon,there has to be a reason for why you attacked did you say we were gonna eat you?

Kunemon:Well...you see,a vicious beast comes here almost every day,terrorizing us.

Dorumon:What?!

Tanemon:Yes,hes so scary..he chopped down a few of our grand elder doesnt know what to do now.

Dorumon:Grand elder?Whos he?

Tanemon:He may looks scary or evil at first,but hes a good Digimon!

Jyun:Well,take us to this grand elder!

Kunemon:Why do you say that?

-Jyun slaps his goggles against his head and pulls his jacket,like some tough guy would-

Jyun:Were gonna defeat this ''Vicious Beast'',thats why!

Kunemon:What?!

Tanemon:Theres no way you can fight him!

Jyun:Im not alone on this.I got Dorumon here to help me out!

Dorumon:Yep!We can take this monster on!

Palmon:So brave..you think you can beat him though?

Jyun:Well,we beat a DarkTyrannomon,so we can beat this too!

Kunemon:Quick!We must take this boy to the Elder Jureimon!

Tanemon:Please,Come come,We'll show you the way!

Jyun:Allright!

-meanwhile,back in the real world..-

Sayuri:What?What do you mean Jyun is gone?And what is this Digital World?!

(This is Sayuri Kaisuno,Age 26, Kaisuno's mother)

Mr Yuzushi:Where is my son?I must know now!

(This is Mr Yuzushi,Takuso's Father,Age 37,Male)

Kasukime:Please,Calm down they're all together so they'll be fine..

Kasukime:(Dammit Akane,you gotta hurry back kid..)

Bansyo:(Hmph,ol' Kaisuno went missing eh?I guess its my time to shine..)

-Bansyo hops onto the VIRTU-SET that Jyun,Akane,and Takuso used and goes into the Digital World aswell-

Kasukime:Hey kid,you cant go in there!

Kasukime:Shit..now what will I do.I gonna get fired foreal.

-back in the Forest-

Kunemon:Elder Jureimon!You have guests!

-suddenly,a huge tree like Digimon appears out of the trees in the back with yellow glowing eyes and tiny red eyes in the bush on his head-

Jyun:Eyaaa!

Dorumon:Its Jureimon..how big!

Jureimon:Well well,we have a human..my name is Jureimon.

(Jureimon,Perfect level,Virus Type.-Special Blast and Vine Attack.)

Jureimon:So,you two have planned on defeating the Vicious beast?

Jyun:Y-yes sir.

Jureimon:Hmph,you have guts ,we put our trust in forest will go back to normal but for the fallen Digimon,wont be able to come back..

Jyun:Fallen digimon?

Jureimon:Yes,the digimon that tried fighting off that vicious beast..The Stingmons they didnt stand a chance with all that force that vicious beast had.

Jyun:Im sorry for the losses Jureimon..But just one is this ''Vicious Beast''?

-All of a sudden,the sound of buzzing and slicing of trees could be heard from another part of the forest-

Kunemon:Oh no,hes here!

Jureimon:Little ones,get back..he's arrived.

Jyun:Dorumon,get ready..cause whatever were about to fight is on its way.

Dorumon:Im with ya boss!

-A big red vicious saliva dripping beetle comes flying in at such fast speed,charging head on at Jyun and Dorumon-

Jyun:I-Is that him?

Jureimon:...Kuwagamon!

(Kuwagamon,Adult Level,Virus Attack-Scissor Claw,Power Guillotine,and Scissor Trap)

Jyun:So,this guy likes to cut things up eh?Dorumon listen up,i got a plan.

-Jyun whispers into Dorumon's him his game plan as Dorumon runs behind Jyun-

Jureimon:(Hm...this boy seems braver than he looks.)

Jyun:Hey Kuwagamon!Over here,Look what I got for ya.

-Jyun bends over and slaps his behind at Kuwagamon,taunting the vicious beast-

Jyun:Thats right!Hit it hard you overgrown beetle!

Kuwagamon:Scissor Claw!

-Kuwagamon charges at defensless Jyun with his scissor like claws,preparing to attack-

Jyun:(Almost there...c'mon.)

Jyun:NOW!

-Jyun pulls Dorumon from behind him as he prepares his attack-

Dorumon:Metal Cannon!

-Dorumon shoots out a barrage of Metal balls out of his mouth irritating Kuwagamon as he circles arround heading twoard the helpless digimon-

Tanemon:Eyaa!

Palmon:Run everyone!

Jyun:Shit!(Guess i got one option now.)

-Jyun sprints twoard the helpless digimons,jumping in the way of them getting hurt as Kuwagamon slashes Jyun's side-

Jyun:Aaack!

Dorumon:Boss!

Jureimon:(Oh no..hes hit!)

Jyun:Heheh..guess I went and overdone it huh guys?

Dorumon:Boss,I gotta evolve,Get up!

Kuwagamon:Power Guillotine!

Jyun:I guess this is it for us...

?:Baby Flame!

-Suddenly,a Medium sized fireball comes dashing out of the woods,hitting Kuwagamon in the face.-

Kuwagamon:GRRRAAAA!

Jyun:Baby Flame?Hmph,I guess they found out..Right Takuso?

Takuso:Jyun,I got this just sit back man.

Akane:Jyun,Look at yourself!Your cut up!

Jyun:Its nothing Akane,I'll be ok.

Akane:You idiot..

Takuso:Agumon,Hang in there buddy!

Agumon:I kinda need some back up in here!

Jyun:Dorumon,you ready?

Dorumon:Yeah!

Jureimon:(What does this human plan on doing now?)

Jyun:Dorumon,SHINKA!

Dorumon:Shinka!...

RaptorDramon!

Jyun:Go for it RaptorDramon..

RaptorDramon:Crash Charge!

Agumon:Baby Flame!

Kuwagamon:Nggaaah!

Palmon:Yay,go hero!

Jyun:Finish it!

RaptorDramon:Ambush Crunch!

-RaptorDramon jumps in the air,charging down at Kuwagamon,taking a bite out of his wing and side as Kuwagamon gets deleted,screaming in pain-

Kuwagamon:Gaaaaaah!

...

Jureimon:(He..he actually did it.)

Tanemon:Human!You did it!

Palmon:You saved our Forest!

Jyun:Aw shucks,it was nothing really!

Jureimon:Human,Er I mean Hero.

Jyun:Hey,no need for all that hero stuff call me Jyun.

Jureimon:Oh,well what you just did was actually amazing

Jyun:What,that slash to my side?It was nothing really.

Jureimon:No,just the fact that your still slash killed the Stingmons that tried to protect the forest from him.

Jyun:Heh,well I guess i just got lucky is all.

Dorumon:Boss,you really need to calm down with jumping into deadly attacks!

Akane:-sigh-Thats Jyun for getting into danger.

Jureimon:Well,we can finally live in peace knowing now that the monster is gone..

Jureimon:Thank you Jyun,and Dorumon.

Takuso:Hey Hey!What about me?

Jureimon:Hm?

Takuso:If we didnt come,you wouldve got turned into Charcoal wood!

Jureimon:I'll act like I didnt hear that you runt.

Takuso:RUNT?!I'll show you whos a runt you overgrown Christmas tree!

And so,that ended with Takuso getting whacked with Jureimons stick,and everyone had a good laugh out of it and ventured forward onto wherever their journey leads them.

-Elsewhere,in the digital world-

Bansyo:Just of all places,I get sent to a Desert.

Kazuya:Hmph,another seem tough...

Bansyo:Whos there?

Mai:Hehehehe..Kazuya,should we kill this one?

Bansyo:...

Next Time!

Takuso:Hey,its a dead body over there guys!

Jyun:Wait,ITS BANSYO!

Bansyo:Those bastards...they wont live when i get ahold of them.

Armadimon:Welcome to the Desert Shack Humans!

Lilimon:Revolmon!He done went loose again!

Revolmon:Damn that shady criminal..

Next Time,Digimon Reloaded Fire!DeathMeramon!

You wont wanna miss this!

Jyun:Why cant we just go home already...

Bansyo:Stop complaining and keep walking.


End file.
